


Texts from a Stranger

by xore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, There's some cursing JSYK, i proofread this at 4 am please forgive me, i won't tag all of the side characters you're welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xore/pseuds/xore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she received a text, Sapphire ignored it.</p>
<p>Truthfully, she’d also had half a mind to delete it. The text seemed like either a wrong number or a very weird bit of spam. The random number had texted her with a fair amount of capital letters (and just capitalized words in general) yelling about how absolutely shitty her coach was, while never specifying what the coach coached. Sapphire hadn’t even gotten around to reading the entire message, as she had been out with a few of her friends preparing for their French test that took place the next day, but she was nearly positive it would end with some form of telling her to donate to a fund, so she let it be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any mistakes please i am proofreading this at 4 am. 
> 
> this is partially based off of a tumblr prompt and partially based off the book (also very gay) “Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda”. VERY cute and VERY gay please go read it
> 
> yes, those phone numbers are real

The first time she received a text, Sapphire ignored it.

Truthfully, she’d also had half a mind to delete it. The text seemed like either a wrong number or a very weird bit of spam. The random number had texted her with a fair amount of capital letters (and just capitalized words in general) yelling about how absolutely shitty her coach was, while never specifying what the coach coached. Sapphire hadn’t even gotten around to reading the entire message, as she had been out with a few of her friends preparing for their French test that took place the next day, but she was nearly positive it would end with some form of telling her to donate to a fund, so she let it be. Maybe she’d read the entire message later, when she would likely be in a more generous mood and not practically frozen in place with the stress caused by her studies, she would take another look. She currently had absolutely no intention on doing so, but she’d feel bad just deleting it.

The second text came in the early hours of the morning, long before she would be forced to get up and deal with the day and long after she’d stopped thinking about the odd text from before. Since she’d been waiting on a picture of notes from Pearl before she’d fallen asleep, her phone wasn’t on vibrate like it usually was set as before she’d go to bed. Sapphire jolted up from her rather comfortable position and groaned as she checked her phone. Pearl hadn’t replied yet, she must have fallen asleep as well. Instead, it was another text from this unknown number.

She frowned, dimming the light of her screen and setting her phone back to vibrate (Pearl wouldn’t send the notes until right before school started anyway) before opening the currently one-sided conversation. This newer text was slightly shorter than the previous message, and all of it was in lowercase letters this time. Sapphire almost wanted to sigh in relief. That would help not give her a headache while awake at- she checked the time on the corner of the screen- 2:18 AM. She’d completely forgotten to do so earlier, so she started reading this stranger’s texts. It wasn’t like she’d be able to fall asleep again right away anyway.

5:12 PM: 948-8488: im so SICK of our STUPID COach acting like theres only ONE VALUABLE MEMBER of this team!! we get it, jaspers AMAZING and could kick all of  our asses if she LIFTED O NE FINGER but JESus christ i am so fucking TIRED of being TREATED LIKE NOTHING

2:17 AM: 948-8488: yeah i should probably tell you how i got your number, huh? i dont know why but you left it in the bathroom stall. the one by the gym, third stall in? whyd you do that?

Sapphire frowned as she tried to remember doing something as impulsive as that. Hell, she couldn’t even think of a reason why hypothetical past her would write her number where anyone could see it. Especially if it meant some stranger would start texting her long messages about how much she hated her coach. She was tempted to type back advice on how to quit the team if it caused enough stress to start texting a stranger who’s number they’d found on in bathroom stall. That would be rude though, so she refrained.

Maybe someone else had written her number up there. That would make more sense, as she had absolutely no memory of doing something like that and the only class she had near the bathroom by the gym was her gym class, and she never used the bathroom then. Her gym teacher was an absolute hardass and would rarely let anyone in her class who wasn’t some sort of star athlete, and Sapphire was basically the opposite of that. She had a great mile time, sure, but had never joined track. She was too focused on other school clubs.

Quickly, Sapphire thought through people she knew who would have some sort of incentive to do that. Pearl would never, and she didn’t know Peridot well enough to guess if she would or not. But it didn’t seem like something she’d do (her own, maybe, but not anyone else’s). It could be Amethyst. Shit, that would make sense. The two had gym together and, in the midst of bothering Sapphire to find someone to date already, she’d been joking about handing out the blonde’s number so she could hurry up and get a girlfriend… Sapphire shoved her head into her pillow and let out a loud groan. Amethyst was on the softball team, so she was allowed to use the restroom whenever she pleased. Hell, she did so quite often just to get out of running, not that their teacher cared. Sapphire rubbed her face with her palm before starting to type a message back.

* * *

 Sapphire woke up only a few hours later to her radio going off as it usually did weekdays at 6:30 with dried drool stuck to her chin. Classy. Her phone screen was still bright next to her face, her text to the unknown number half written out. She’d fallen asleep while trying to craft the perfect response, hadn’t she? And knowing early morning her, it was some trashy attempt to seem aloof and have a too-good-for-you feeling. She grabbed her phone after turning her alarm off, rubbing her eyes before focusing them again enough to try to read it. Another area on the screen caught her attention though, how this unknown number had sent another two messages. Did this person just not catch a break with life? They probably didn’t even get any sleep!

Well, neither did you, she thought to herself in a rather scolding mental tone. Two tests today, one of which being in a foreign language, and she’d managed to stay up until 1:30 AM just to wait for Pearl’s text (which, now that she checked, still hadn’t come in) and then she’d gotten up again at 2:18 AM just to figure out what to say to a complete and utter stranger who’d managed to get her number. She reminded herself to use that same scolding tone on Amethyst when she’d see her later in the day for getting her into this situation to begin with.

3:20 AM: 948-8488: uhhh hello??

3:27 AM: 948-8488: FUCk its 327 am youre probably asleep. sorry ill let you sleep.

“Like most normal people,” Sapphire muttered to herself before glancing down to her partially typed reply. She almost audibly sighed in relief as she saw that it wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d assumed.

(DRAFT): 930-3030: I believe you would have gotten my number from my friend who tried to set me up by writing my number on a bathroom stall. Did s

After a fleeting moment of confusion, Sapphire was graced with the sudden remembrance of the question she’d started typing. She typed out the rest of message before hesitantly hitting send, letting the other number receive it. Though she was tempted to lie in bed all day until this person replied, seeing as she was nearly too tired to function, there were tests to be taken and friends to be scolded. A very busy day. After swinging her legs out of bed and deciding to leave her phone back to charge, she went to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. She’d accidentally left it off the charger when she’d fallen back asleep, and she preferred to start her day with nearly full battery. Just in case.

6:36 AM: 930-3030: I believe you would have gotten my number from my friend who tried to set me up by writing my number on a bathroom stall. Did she happen to write anything else along with my number?

6:39 AM: 948-8488: oh hi. morning sleepyhead. yeah. i donr remember exactly, but something like ‘930-3030: text me about anything! problems with life or about dating me!’ i only took you up on the first offer tho. unless you're really interested ;)

6:39 AM: 948-8488: ^dont

6:41 AM: 948-8488: that dating thing was a joke. unless you are interested. and into girls. and preferably cute, but you know. personality is more important and all. then again tho, all girls are cute. like what the fuck … and i mean a joke as in it was written there . the joke was the interested part. or was it?

Sapphire groaned as she went through the texts after finishing her light makeup routine in the bathroom. So this was a girl, and a very rambly one at that. She probably should have gathered that by the fact that she’d gotten her number by being in a girl’s bathroom stall, but this was just complete confirmation. Should she try to figure out who this person was in school (which, in all honesty, that would be all she’d think about), that would narrow her options down by half.

6:48 AM: 930-3030: While I am interested in girls, I tend to avoid the type who are interested in a girl based on ‘her’ message in a bathroom stall. Thank you for the offer.

The last sentence was meant to be sarcastic, but the tone of the entire message didn’t make it read that way. Sapphire sat on her bed for a few minutes as she waited for a reply, with none to show. Maybe this person was scared off by her reply. While the thought in itself was a little relieving- she could focus on not thinking about what reply she’d get- it was also a bit oddly disappointing. She shoved her phone in her pocket, ignoring it. She needed to get to school and talk to her friend who had managed to start this mess.

* * *

“Wait, lemme see the conversation.” Rolling her eyes, Sapphire pulled it up before handing her phone to Amethyst. Her last message still hadn’t been replied to, which she was admittedly thankful for. The last thing she needed was for Amethyst to read it before she had a chance to. Said girl was slowly grinning as she scrolled through the conversation before looking back up at Sapphire. “I know who this is!”

She held her hand out for her phone, which Amethyst returned. She looked down at the number before back up at her friend, a half-desperate look crossing her face. “Great! Who is it?” Honestly, she shouldn’t be too surprised. Amethyst prided herself on being the school’s queer whisperer, as she was friends with practically every non-straight and non-cis person. She had made friends with Sapphire years before the latter girl had come out, and had teased her for months on end on how they both knew it was coming. That was almost a year ago, and the joke still ran strong sometimes.

It looked like Amethyst was about to answer, but she stopped herself. “Hold on…” She dug her own phone out of her pocket and typed a quick text to someone, whom Sapphire could only presume was the same person who’d been carrying a conversation with her.

When Amethyst’s phone dinged only moments later, she found herself becoming slightly jealous that the girl was more interested in texting her friend rather than carrying on their conversation. She reminded herself that the two were friends, while this person had just started to text her yesterday. Of course she’d reply to Amethyst first. It was irrational to become jealous over something as simple as a text back.

“Yeah, no.” Sapphire’s thoughts were interrupted by Amethyst’s abrupt voice, and her face fell enough to draw a smile from the taller girl. “She’s embarrassed, man! She said some dumb shit. Besides, you just lost your temper with me for giving your number out. How would you react to her texting it?”  
  
Sapphire rolled her eyes, heaving a small sigh. “I didn’t lose my temper, Amethyst. I scolded you for a wrongdoing that compromised my wellbeing!”

“Orrrrrr... “ She paused for dramatic effect, grinning down at Sapphire. “Did I just score you a girlfriend?”

“I very seriously doubt we can date when I don’t know who she is.” And without any more texts from this person, she couldn't think of any way she would be able to figure out who she was.

“Your future girlfriend, dumbass!” Sapphire shook her head and started towards her first class, well aware that she’d arrive rather early. “You’ll thank me in the future!” Sapphire huffed as Amethyst called after her. ‘You wish’, she wanted to yell back, but she really didn’t want to cause any sort of disturbance. Especially not since she had no idea if Amethyst had mentioned who /she/ was in that message. For all she knew, this person could have an eye out for Sapphire.

Sapphire felt her phone buzz, and, with a false sense of hope, she immediately dug it out of her pocket. It was her text from Pearl with the notes and a good two pages of text apologizing for having fallen asleep. Sapphire sighed and put her phone in her bag.


End file.
